Prison Notice
by Sonicepiloguelover
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own any sonic related characters apart form my own OC. The trial of Scott Rider has only began and ended for the crimes he committed against G.U.N. and the kingdom of acorn when he was set up for a crime he didn't commit. This story revolves around Scott's time in prison and to show the way how he became the Scott rider today in story's. age rating may change
1. Prologue

Prologue

The doors opened in front of me as I opened my soaked eyes drenched in tears with the sound of shackles on my ankles and arms like I was some murderer, or killer. The sudden light shone in my face as flashes of light continually kept going on, even when I was outside the place where I would lastly be. I lifted my hands towards my face, blocking the dreadful light that harassed me constantly.

"Stand back!" A human police officer said beside me, holding what looks like leash that connected to my shackles. The police officer barged through the crowd of people taking photos with their cameras like I was going to be the next big hit. Yanking me along across the floor, scraping the orange jumpsuit I was wearing, like I was a criminal.

"Take you're seats" a low brutal voice was heard that echoed the room. As the dragging stopped, making me grab a breather for a second I felt him lift me by the neck, choking me till I couldn't breath.

"Don't hurt him!" A familiar girlish voice was heard beside me. Managing to open my left eye from the pressure that was around my neck almost stopping my blood reaching my brain. He let me go on a chair. I gasped for air as I opened my eyes in front of me. There was a judge, human, wearing a black suit with that white curly wig on his head. On the right was the jury that all consisted as human beings. Turned to my left, seeing the brown squirrel in her small blue leather jacket and high leather boots looking down at her lap, not paying attention towards me or the court in session.

"All rise for the commander of G.U.N" the judges voice echoed across the court room, only to hear the sounds of everyone standing up off their seats and sitting back down as the commander walked down the isle starring at me with anger and judgment with his crew cut grey hair and miss colour eyes. He stood at the front of the court, standing with his hands behind his back standing up right towards the public.

"The court will now begin" the judge spoke as he put his hammer on the desk "the defendant, Scott Rider of Knothole village..you have been charged for treason against the kingdom of acorn and the overlander government for how do you plead?"

The judges voice echoed in my head, making me feel like I wanted to throw up on my table in front of me, I opened my mouth as I wiped my tears off my face quietly letting out "not guilty"

"And does thee have any proof that you want to submit to us?" The judge spoke out loud,

leaning forwards across his desks to see the red hedgehog look towards him with tears eyes. The judge changed his view to the commander, bending down over to his ear.

"He's only young, there's no way he would do such a crime?" The judge whispered in the commanders ear.

"We treat everyone here the same way if they do the crime" the commander turned to face the judge with anger in his eyes, like he has already made his decision on what to do with Scott.

"Yes" I quietly spoke, getting a second look from everyone in the court room " But words"

"Then tell us little boy" the judge waved his hammer gentle towards the red hedgehog with short red hair that pointed upwards at the fringe.

"The bomb detonator in my hand would have different finger prints on?" Scott softly spoke towards the judge, only for the commander to pull out documents behind him. He walked up to the red hedgehog, slamming into the table a medium sized document on the table in front of Scott. Scott, still chained in shackles opened the document to reveal all the DNA structure belonged to him on the explosives and detonator.

"And not only to tried to blow up one of my compounds, you also kidnapped the princess as well!" The commanders words made Scott look once more at Sally who kept looking down at her legs, like she couldn't look at him in any way like he was a disgrace.

"I didn't do that!" Scott shouted at the commander "she told me we would go and stop one of Eggmans swatbot production facilities. just the two of us so we could be in and out!"

The commander clenched his right hand in front of Scott, following through with his fist at Scott, making contact with his face which made him go down onto the chair beside him. Sally closed her eyes as Scott was hit, shedding a tear as she said to herself "I'm sorry"

"Commander?!" The judge stood up off his seat raising his voice towards him "I have to ask you to leave for hitting a child while court is still in session!"

"The evidence is all there in front of you. He might still be a kid but it still doesn't change the fact he committed treason to go with that scumbag of a doctor!" The commander raised his voice as he looked over his shoulder towards the judge.

"Rules are rules commander, take you're leave at once or stay away from the Kid" the judge growled at the commander, watching as the commander clenched his teeth as he took a step back away from Scott who was crying on the two seats.

"Does the defendant have any words before we begin judgement?" The judge asked the hedgehog who moved up right on his seat with a bruise on his left cheek.

The hedgehog sat there for a while, saying nothing as he starred at the commander and Sally thinking why.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"Yes your honour" the words echoed in Scott's ear, making his heart beat rapidly as he knew what was going To happen "we find the defendant..." Scott's heart raced as he turned towards Sally, slowly watching as she cried in her seat saying sorry from her lips "...guilty"

"For the charge of treason against ten two main powers. You are suppose to be put to death, but by order of the princess and the commander, you will be sentenced to the high security prison G.U.N. has to offer till the day you die."

The commander smirked as he stood in front of the red hedgehog, giving off a dangerous vibe from Scott.

"I'm going to make you're life a living hell"


	2. Chapter 1 to the prison

Chapter 1 to the prison

The sound of a engine whirled in Scott's ear as he sat in a uncomfortable blue seat on a long prison escort bus. He watched as the trees outside blew with a lifeless echo behind the glass with out a sound to come through, only the bus was heard. Scott looked at his hands to see them tremble In front of him, feeling only the need to weep but couldn't because all his tears washed away at the court room.

"We're almost to the prison" the bus driver said behind the cage separating him and Scott. Scott looked around the bus, seeing only he was the only one being transported to the prison that day. Scott looked at the front of the bus to see the human bus driver behind his cage guarded by two of his fellow G.U.N. soldiers

"Hay kid?" The bus driver spoke to Scott while still driving the bus "what did you exactly do anyway?"

Scott sat still in the blue seat shaking as he stared at the bus driver, ignoring his sentence for the fact how he couldn't speak like something was stuck in his throat like what a child does when their scared or hurt crying.

"You're a quiet one then huh?" The bus driver tried to carry on speaking, seeing if he could get him to talk "quiet ones don't get into much trouble here, just be carful when dealing with the inmates. They can be rather...aggressive towards the new people."

The thoughts ran through Scott's mind as he sat in they seat, he started to imagine him getting beat up. Scott shook his head in denial, trying to think of something else.

"Don't worry kid, they usually don't touch kids you're age anyway...if your lucky enough"

My luck hasn't been good lately, I..I better talk for this may be my sat chance for a normal confiscation. Scott thought in his head, opening his mouth slowly, taking in a breath of rusty air that fumed inside the bus.

"I...I'm eight?" Scott spoke in a form of a question, looking at the bus driver turn round to see the small red hedgehog wearing a orange jumpsuit. He looked at the kid in surprise from he spoke and how young he his.

"Eight?!" The bus driver said in surprise in normal tone "what are you here for to get death row then life in prison?"

Scott felt a tear come from his right eye as he stared at bus driver with his head turned round looking at him. "I was...betrayed. Setup if you will" Scott softly spoke to the bus driver, only for him to shake his head and say "no no. I said what are you here for, not what was blatantly obvious in its own way"

Scott opened up a small smiling grin on his right side of his face, looking at the bus driver with joy and happiness that somebody believes him " they say I kidnapped the princess Sally and tried to blow up a G.U.N. facility but she told me that we were doing a secret job and next thing you know I wounded up here"

"Little word of advice when we get there kid. Don't smile like that or the inmates will think something good happened to ya" the bus driver replied with force behind his speech, telling him something important before changing his attitude to normal saying " Plus every week on Friday is visitor week here, you got any family?"

Scott's smile turned sad upon hearing the bus drivers question, looking away out the window once more to see his reflection in the mirror, his spiky red fringe with his hair spiky at the back. Remembering the fact he's all alone in the world with no one helping him ever since he got to knothole two years ago with his memory in pieces.

"No sir, I've been alone all my life since I got to knothole two years ago, my memory is gone of my mother and father with 6 years of my life" Scott answered the bus drivers question.

"Sorry for asking kid-"

"My names Scott Rider, not kid sir" Scott interrupted the bus driver for a second in a gentle voice only to see the bus driver smile in the mirror.

"How about this Scott?." The bus driver smirked as he turned round towards the hedgehog"every two weeks on Friday, I'll either come in and pay a visit or I'll send a postcard with photos on what's going on, deal?"

Scott raised an eyebrow in suspicion, quickly asking "why are you being nice to me?"

"Kids don't belong in a place where we're going Scott, you're gunna need some help if you want to get through this" the bus driver answered Scott with a serious tone behind him.

Scott got out of his seat, holding onto the seats as he moved up the bus isle where his shackles rattled all the way till he sat behind the cage and next to the G.U.N. soldiers who were watching his every move. Scott watched as the prison came into view with a beautiful sunset behind it to make the atmosphere feel wonderful.

"I've never seen a view this good before" the bus driver said to Scott behind him as they looked at the orange sunset. The prison was huge, the walls were 20 metres high with search posts on every corner where no blind spot could be found, around on the ground you could see the GUN mechs with troop personnel roaming the outside and on the walls. The prison itself was a bunch of randomised buildings with one standing out spire in the middle with the words G.U.N. going down it. Scott watched as the driver take something out of his pocket, taking out a miniature camera and taking a photo it printed out on the bus beneath the radio.

"Here" the bus driver slide the photo behind him where Scott took it and placed it in his pocket "that picture will become a memory for ya, treasure it and protect it ok, promise"

"Protect it?"

"I used the last of my film in this camera and that is a one in a life time view, protect it. Promise?"

Scott chuckled in laughter, finally seeing someone to have a chat with before he was sent to hell In his mind "promise" Scott spoke out loud, accepting the promise and placed it in his pocket. They arrived at the prison gates where for some strange reason weren't a metal wall but in a cage fence type. The guards guarding the gate walked to the window of bus driver. Watching as he gave over a passport and a document of paper to the guards. The guard waved towards a one way mirror booth, telling them to open the gate. Scott sat back as he took in a breath of the rusty air and feeling the comfort of being safe inside the bus one last time.

"Kid?" Scott turned towards the two guards in his right, looking at them shaking but with a smile across his face "you're not half bad" Scott thought he heard wrong, trying to clean his ear with saying "pardon?" To them. They chuckled as one of them rubbed Scott's head.

"I mean most people usually freak out and try to escape this place. But just remember, when you get off this bus you'll be like everyone else here, a criminal with no rights." The soldier explained to Scott, getting a nod as a reply with a Straight face.

"Any advice when I get off?" Scott asked as he stood up when the bus came to a halt.

"Listen to orders, speak clearly, and speak when you're told to not before. They won't hold back cause your eight all right" Scott nodded towards the soldier before making his way towards the door. The trooper put his hand on Scott's shoulder as he walked forwards out the bus doors, slowly feeling the pulse of the hedgehog to speed up rapidly with hearing him breath heavily with fear. Scott stood a metre away from the bus, turning round to Scott the bus driver nod as he close the doors and reversed out the prison gates.

"Ok" Scott mumbled to himself as he trembles with fear" ok ok, don't attract any attention from any one, listen to orders, talk when you're spoke to and-!"

"And what?" A deep male voice was heard behind him. turning round he saw what looked like a heavy general attire where it had 4 stars on the shoulders, twenty medals on his left abnormal and built like a wrestler. His face was all crinkled with a bandage across his nose with blood poking out the bottom where the nose holes are. His eyes were red like the devils and always showed his teeth with a angry grin with a G.U.N. general hat to cover his head.

"Nothing sir" Scott grunted suddenly, facing straight with his eyes fixed on one spot where the general walked round in front of him.

"The names general Scifer, four star general and war hero for the battle of our homeland." Scifer bent down towards Scott's face, looking into his eyes like he was looking into his soul "state you're name and age?"

"Age, eight years old. Names Scott Rider sir" Scott stood where he stood starring into the mans eyes, trying not to tremble as he stood in place with his head held high.

"Before I show you around, any questions"

"Just one sir, what type of criminals are in this prison" Scott instantly replied, only to get a smirk as a reply.

The guards behind Scott gave him a tap on the shoulder, Scott moved on contact on the shoulder towards Scifer they walked through a door and up a flight of stairs. They came out to the courtyard of the prison, it went on for a good two miles inside a metal fenced off cage with guards with L96's looking out towards the courtyard on search towers nonstop.

"This prison was built on special grounds with the king and G.U.N. to keep hold of all the criminals in one place so there wouldn't be any trouble in the future" Scifer looked out towards the courtyard as he spoke, looking out at all the humans and animals alike "there are males and females. Humans and animals living together in this one prison, what you do here is your own concern, we just keep the peace and stop any fights that will end up in killing people." Scifer explained before moving on forwards across the metal bridge that led to the inner courtyard.

"But ain't that a bad idea keeping the male and females in one prison?" Scott asked, only to get a sigh in return with "that's what i said to the king and commander when they built this place, but noooo. They wanted it like that" Scifer's sentence made Scott chuckle with a bit of laughter.

Scifer smirked as he turned round, bending down to the hedgehogs ear Whispering "I'll let you off since your eight years old. Don't smile when you're in my presence, it makes me soft where I need to be harsh ok" Scott nodded in acceptance, proceeding forwards behind Scifer with a glint of a smile as they made their way into the prison building showing the cafeteria, library, shower cubicles which surprised Scott, thinking that everyone showers out in the open in prisons, toilets, and lastly the holding cells which were an endless line and hight of them. Scifer showed him the one where he would be staying, also telling him that on the first day he gets food delivered to the cell so he can get used to the cells for 24 hours. Scifer left Scott alone in the cell, letting him look at the room where all he saw was a thin pillow, and a mattress on a bed frame on both sides of the cell where you get a roommate.

Scott jumped onto the one on the left, landing on his back to stare at the celling of the cell with a sigh to get some sleep, knowing it might not be bad staying there but at the same time depressed deep inside about being betrayed.

"Tomorrow...I'll go and have a tour of the prison with my own two eyes"


	3. Chapter 2 The Wolf

Chapter 2 The Wolf

Morning came when the alarms went off in the prison, giving Scott a jolt of a wake up call. Scott found him self sleeping on his side with his arms wrapped around a wet damp pillow in front of him. Scott moved his head back, seeing that he drooled in his sleep.

"loud yawn ahh. Good morning me" Scott said to himself as he rubbed his eyes from the tiredness. He jumped out of bed, noticing the cell door was open, same with everyone else's but all empty. Scott poked his head outside the cell door, looking both ways down the prison to see no one there which made him think where'd they all gone. He made his way out of his cell and to the cafeteria which was like any other, tables upon tables with seats attached to them all occupied with an orange jumpsuit inmate. Scott looked watched as they all had their arm round their tray, like what he saw Sonic does when he eats chilli dogs to say its he's and not sharing. Scott took his firsts steps into the cafeteria, only to feel the sudden change of atmosphere in the air. Scott watched as everyone stopped on the spot, moving their eyes and ears to him. His size was about 4'5, so it didn't help in a way, neither does the fact he looks young on how his body hasn't grown in or out yet, his face not wrinkled from stress.

Scott froze for a minute, looking around to see how many eyes were watching him. There must've been over three hundred people In the cafeteria, more still coming in on the opposite side of the hall. Scott took in a deep breath as he stared back at them, trying to stick to the rule of not smiling or starting a fight. Scott faced to his left and right of the hall to two long counters where the food was being served, both with a empty line. Scott moved to the closet one which was placed on his right. Picking up a tray as he went past the pile, he placed it on the tray slider. As he went from one thing to another he knew he was being watched by everyone, but suddenly hearing someone breaking the silence.

"What's a kid doing in a place like this?" Someone spoke their mind, only for it to stay quiet after it.

Scott sighed as he picked up his breakfast, odd colour baked beans, bread, brown goop that wasn't recognisable, a glass of water, and a piece of brown meat which looked like beef in a form of a cube. Scott managed to find a empty table in the corner where he could eat his meal in peace. But he felt something strange as he sat right in the corner, like he felt insecure as he sat there. Scott picked up the cutlery in his hands, cutting a piece of the meat and taking a bite out of it. It was somewhat chewy with a strange after taste at the end. Scott swallowed the beef, slowly getting a cold shiver down his spine from the taste that bursted in his mouth.

"Prison food is not nice!" Scott said to himself out loud, totally forgetting everyone was still starring at him.

"Is there something I could do for you's?" The red hedgehog broke the advice the people gave to him and smiled towards them. Scott jumped as someone sat down on the opposite side of him in the corner with his dinner tray full, everyone turned their attention towards the person sitting with Scott. It was a wolf, a black wolf with a lighting stripe going over his right eye. His hair was in a grey pony tail that went down to the bottom of his back. Scott looked at his eyes to see golden brown colour. The wolf growled towards everyone in the cafeteria with a killer look in his eye with out even turning towards them. Scott looked back at everyone to see them look away from him and getting back to talking where it turned loud again in the large hall.

"Thanks mister!" Scott thanked the wolf for making everyone look at him.

"No problem kid. The names Del, Tony Del" the wolf Introduced himself as he picked up the knife and fork on his tray and started to eat his own breakfast.

"My names sco-!"

"I know who you are kid" the wolf placed down his sliver cutlery in a calm manner. Gently leaning over the table towards him which made Scott uncomfortable " if anyone here finds out what you did, you're in deep shit"

"You swore?!" Scott replied in a shocked manner, pointing his finger toward the wolfs face only for him to sneer at the red hedgehogs face. Scott slowly placed his finger down and under the table.

"But I didn't do anything?" Scott whispered to Tony, only to receive a shake of his head to his reply.

Tony sighed, looking down towards his plate on brown goop as he spoke " the people here would respect you going after G.U.N., but as soon as they find out you kidnaped the princess, your life will be a living hell in this place, no matter what age"

"But I didn't do any thing like that!" Scott shouted at the top of his voice, only to see and hear everyone stop and look once more.

"I'm giving word of advice kid, take it" Tony spoke normally once more. Standing up once he finished his sentence.

"Why does everyone think a freedom fighter would betray their comrade!" Scott raised his voice once more, standing up on his seat to come face to face with Tony at his height.

"Your a moron" Tony sighed with a Slap on his forehead shaking his head left and right knowing what Scott has set in motion.

"A moron?" Scott sounded confused and insulted at the same time towards the wolf in front of him "why would you call me a moron?"

"Because of that!" Tony pointed towards the hall where everyone was, Scott turned his head to see them all angry, all human and animal in the room alike.

A couple of inmates stepped forwards towards their table, placing their hands on the table looking cross at Scott "so you're the one who kidnapped the princess and tried to blow her up in the process you little runt!"

"Who you calling a runt, and would you please stop saying I kidnaped Sally! She set me up!" Scott shouted at the top of his lungs, stopping when he heard Tony say "you really ain't helping kiddo"

"Helping?!" Scott raised an eyebrow towards Tony, looking at him with a teeth grin "you're the one who started it, the one who came and sat down and started to talk to me"

"You used to be a freedom fighter right?" Tony asked as he jumped on top of the table and lifting Scott on to the table as well.

"Yeah, why?"

"Then use what you learned from fighting swatbots against them" Tony moved back against the wall with his hand out beside Scott to push him against the wall too.

"I...can't" Scott sighed, while looking down at the table.

"I know freedom fighters don't use weapons, and to use their techniques against living creatures, but this is a god dam emergency you little brat." Tony pushed his words out of his mouth as he growled towards the red hedgehog while slowly observing the entire hall of criminals crowding around them in a circle against the wall to block their escape.

"I..." Scott stuttered as he looked at Tony's sharp teeth as he growled towards him, making him stutter with fear "I re..refuse to use my train-training against others"

"Enough talk!" A pink male fox crunched his hands together as he grinned towards the two against the wall, interrupting Scott and Tony's confiscation. Tony sighed as he let his head go down with his eyes closed, realising that Scott wasn't going to agree.

"I've got a lot to teach you" Tony sighed as he wrapped his arms around him, lifting him up on to his shoulder to carry him.

Scott watched as Tony jumped off the table with great force only to feel wind flow through his hair. landing, tony turned turned round to see everyone's jaws drop with amazement. Tony wasted no time in stopping there. He ran away through the doors on the right of where he landed with Scott in his left arm looking towards the eating hall over Tony's shoulder. The small red hedgehog, as he was being carried away, saw of what looks like general Scifer on a metal walkway from afar Watching the whole ideal turn out. Tony ran down the empty prison cells in a quick hurry, stopping in a instant out side a door that said medical room on the door.

"Why are we mmggghh!?" Scott's mouth was covered up by Tony's hand. Scott looked up at Tony's black face glaring down at him. Scott finally got the idea and shut his mouth, doing so he could hear what sounds like footsteps and angry shouts echoing from everywhere. Tony opened the door in a rush, closing it behind him at the same speed. The black wolf finally dropped Scott on the floor against the door while sliding his back down the door in relief to get away from all the noise. The two kept quiet in the medical room, both looking at the doors blurry window to see the silhouettes of the criminals run past the dark room.

"I think they went this way?"

"Ok, lets go!" The voices of the criminals were heard as they ran past.

A minute past before complete silence filled the medical room, letting Scott and Tony take in a breather from running. They had a chance to examine the room they were in. A big long desk at the back of the room with a computer on with files on screen and around the computer while in its corners were two large cabinets with paper sticking out of them. Along the side walls consisted of medicine, bandages, plasters, tubes and needles. Along in the centre were the medical beds, about five in total with square curtains around each one all empty of body's.

"Thank you for getting me out of there" Scott sighed in relief as he sat beside Tony, turning his head to see a fist fly towards him. The fist smacked across Scott's right check and into the wall, knocking Scott out as he laid across the wall spark out.

"First rule, kid. Never let you're guard down"

A/N: sorry I've been out of or so long, something came up on my end and well, I couldn't get this done so I thank you for being patient. Oh and please revieW, I love reading the comments :)


End file.
